User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 16A - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 16A: ' Juniors - Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Marcel Abel Sophomores - Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Seth Baxter (played by Aaron Hale) Perry Barbra (''new, played by Connor Price) CeCe Johnstone (new, played by Liv Hutchings) Grade 7s - Jack Simpson Freddie Macneil Mina Mehta Skylar Newman (new) Dorothy Thomas (new) Staff - Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Season opener special: '''1601/1602. Like a Prayer – It’s Spring Break. The juniors and sophomores (minus Grace and Zig) go on a ski trip. Maya and Marcel find themselves really enjoying their sex life; Maya later suffers an incident when she falls down the stairs; when she is admitted to the hospital, she learns that she was pregnant, and suffered a miscarriage; her friends try to come to her support when they are snowed in at the lodge. Zoe gets annoyed when Maya, Frankie, Brooke and Suzie spend all their time with their boyfriends. Zoe plays matchmaker for Tristan and Fab. Brooke plays the role of the overprotecting nurse when Miles gets in a snowboarding accident, however she uses this to her advantage to make sure she has his trust. Televonela Block: 1603/1604. All Apologies – Final semester of Degrassi starts, with new students. Sammie’s new adoptive sister CeCe seems to be more trouble than he is when she is blamed for multiple thefts that occur; she receives help from Perry, another sophomore who’s very into filmmaking, and Keisha to find out the real theif. Simpson and Oh confront Jay after he threatened Zig last semester, forcing Jay to get fired; Zig wants to offer to help Grace when she must join the special needs class. Mina makes a new friend named Dorothy when they both audition for the same role in the school play, directed by Tristan. 1605/1606. Rock You Like a Hurricane – Winston’s co-op placement at a news station leads him to gain a love for protesting, especially when a big company is known for using animals for testing; Winston joins an activist group, however Miles insures him that protests could get dangerous. Jack, Freddie and Skylar join the soccer team, however each one gets too competitive when there’s only 2 spots left. Tristan spends all of his time on the play, leaving Fab frustrated that he can’t spend his last few months of high school with his boyfriend. 1607/1608. (You Make Me Feel Like a) Natural Woman – Word spreads about Zoe’s mom being a stripper, forcing her to do whatever it takes to get her fired and get a new job; Mr. Townsend comes to Zoe’s rescue from bullying. Maya returns to school from the accident, and she doesn’t like all the attention she receives; her and Marcel go to grief counseling. Seth and Perry begin to worry about Hunter’s porn addiction when he’s caught masturbating at school. 1609/1610. Isn’t She Lovely – Marcel receives backlash from his family about getting Maya pregnant; Maya has lost a lot of sleep over the miscarriage, especially when she’s diagnosed as an insomniac. Zig develops feelings for Grace again, while he helps her remember stuff about her teenage years; Jay tries to get Winnie to go out with him again. Seth uses his martial arts to defend a boy who made crudes comments about Frankie; Frankie thinks of this as romantic rather than alarming. 1611/1612. Born to Run -''' Mina’s drama queen reputation bothers everyone around her, especially when an epileptic seizure is believed to be an attention-seeking act. Sammie and CeCe’s sibling rivalry intensifies when they have a hard time living together, and when CeCe doesn’t consider Sammie as her brother. Miles uses one of his father’s repeat prostitutes for sexual favours when he is grounded. '''1613/1614. More than a Feeling – Winston’s protesting reaches a boiling point when it gets out of hand, and many find themselves arrested. Grace’s memory comes back slowly, while Zig’s budding friendship with Jay allows them to go to Simpson to get Jay’s job back. Zoe’s short story about a young girl’s attractions for an older man makes Townsend believe that she’s writing about him. 1615/1616. Respect – Marcel starts to rethink his relationship when Maya reveals that she wants to get pregnant with him again. Seth starts using his martial arts to his own advantage, and Frankie is advised by Keisha and Suzie to take it seriously, especially when a “fight club” in the school basement gets dangerous. Jack is peer pressured by his teammates when they all work out; he overdoes himself at the gym; Simpson pulls his son off the soccer team right before the finals. 1617/1618. Yesterday – The end of the year dance approaches. Zoe confides in Townsend when her mother goes to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, however he doesn’t help her with fear of people taking it the wrong way; Zoe finds herself approached by child services at the dance. CeCe and Keisha decide to go to the dance as friends, but they are mistaken as a lesbian couple; a play kiss they share at the dance is recorded by Perry and posted online. Tristan’s opening night goes well, and he says his final goodbye to Fab at his graduation. Category:Blog posts